


A Lesson In Alchemy

by Ouran_Honors_Student



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Professor Edward Elric, Reader-Insert, Reverse Cowgirl, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student
Summary: Alchemy was not necessarily a difficult subject, but you had trouble focusing during lectures as a result of the professor himself: Edward Elric.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Female Character(s), Edward Elric/Reader, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't fall for their professor if he was none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist??

You were attending the best university in all of Amestris. You had yet to decide what you wanted to do with your life, but that was not a concern, seeing as you were top of the class in all of your courses.

Except alchemy.

Alchemy was not necessarily a difficult subject, but you had trouble focusing during lectures as a result of the professor himself: Edward Elric. He hadn’t been teaching long since he was only doing so as a means of passing time whenever the military did not need him, but ever since taking his class, you had fallen for him. He was not that much older than you -- no more than four years tops -- but you knew that pursuing a relationship with a professor would be… unprofessional, to say the least.

So this infatuation of yours often resulted in you zoning off and not paying attention to the subject material, and thus, you struggled.

“I have graded your exams,” Professor Elric continued as he handed out papers to his students, “and for the most part, many of you did very well.”

You looked to the side as he walked by you, placing your test face down on your desk. You glanced up at him and immediately regretted your decision; he looked disappointed. With a knot in your stomach, you flipped over your paper and read the note written at the top of the page:

“See me after class.”

You turned your test back over as you slumped in your seat.

“No homework this week, just remember to go over your notes,” he said as he finished passing out papers, “I’ll see you all next class.”

He sat down at his desk as the class packed their things and headed out the door.

You took a deep, shaky breath before standing up with your test in hand and walking towards his desk.

“You- you wanted to see me, Professor?” you asked nervously.

“Yeah, grab a seat,” he said, gesturing to one of the nearby desks.

You gently pulled one in front of him and sat down, trying your best not to make eye contact.

Edward picked up your exam and began to flip through its pages. He then set it down and turned towards you with his hands in his lap. “Is there something the matter?” he asked in a concerned voice.

You were caught off-guard, but managed to stammer out a “Uh, no, sir.”

Edward nodded slowly. “(Y/N),” he said, “I’m worried about you.”

You sat there quietly as your entire body filled with dread. You hated to disappoint your professors, especially this one.

“I know I’m a bit biased, but I don’t find the basics of alchemy to be all too difficult to understand,” he said, attempting to keep things lighthearted, “and I know that you’re a very smart girl.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes.

“According to your other professors, you’re actually quite brilliant,” he continued, “so that’s why I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong.”

“It’s not you, Professor Elric!” you interjected without thinking.

Your enthusiasm made him smile. “Then how come you’re struggling in only my class?”

You shifted in your chair and shrugged. “I get distracted, I guess,” you admitted quietly.

“Distracted, huh?” he mused, running his hand through his long, blonde ponytail.

You had to stop yourself from staring; you loved his hair. You all too frequently daydreamed about playing with it for hours on end. Feeling your fingers intertwined in his soft hair…

“I could move your seat closer to the front?” he offered, suddenly pulling you back to reality.

You immediately began to panic as you realized that would only place you closer to Edward. “Oh, no, that’s okay,” you said quickly as your face began to heat up at the thought.

“But if you’re distracted,” he continued, “I’d rather have you up front where I can keep an eye on you than having you continue to sit in the back.”

You hesitated. You figured you might have to explain yourself -- admitting that he’s the one distracting you -- if you continued to protest. “Okay.”

He smiled. “Well, all right then,” he said happily, “I hope to see an ‘A’ on your next test, (Y/N).”

You could do no more than nod as your heart pounded violently in your chest. “See you later, Professor Elric,” you squeaked as you stood up, pushing the desk to its original position, and headed for the door.

“See you then, (Y/N),” he said, waving to you while flashing a handsome grin.

You left the classroom and went into the bathroom to steady your breathing and splash some cold water onto your face.

Alchemy was about to get a whole lot harder.


	2. Chapter 2

The following class, you made your way to your new seat, only a few steps away from Edward’s desk. Your leg was shaking as you pulled out your notebook and pen.

Edward entered the classroom, and upon seeing you sitting in front, gave you a warm smile.

You tried your best to return the smile without looking too awkward. You were pretty sure it was a failed attempt. At least when you sat in the back, you could get away with staring at Edward and daydreaming about him all lecture, but that was a lot more challenging to accomplish discretely while sitting upfront and right next to him.

The lecture went as all his lectures usually do; they made perfect sense to everyone who was paying attention. Throughout the class, Edward would glance at you or lean on your desk in attempts to keep you engaged with the subject matter. It worked occasionally, but overall, you were still having trouble taking in the information when it came from his perfect lips. And you could get lost in his eyes. There was always a glint in Edward’s golden eyes whenever he talked about alchemy.

Something dawned on you.

You struggled to focus during class, but there was no reason why you shouldn’t be able to learn the material on your own. You began to smile to yourself.

A week and a half had passed since your first class sitting in the front of the room. Nothing Edward said during lecture ever stayed with you, but you felt prepared for your upcoming exam. You spent every waking moment outside of class reading, studying, and digesting all things alchemy. You knew that doing well on his test would make Professor Elric proud of you, and there were few things in life that could motivate you like that.

On the day of the test, you made your way to your seat in the front of the classroom. You were still a bit nervous for the exam, but you felt prepared overall.

Edward waltzed into the room with a stack of exam papers in his arms.

“All right,” he announced, “put away everything but a pen, and you may leave class once your test has been turned in.”

Edward walked around the classroom, handing a test to each of his students, making sure no one had any means of cheating, not that he really cared all that much.

“Good luck,” he said quietly enough to where only you could hear him as he walked past your desk.

You blushed as you dove into your exam with confidence.

Occasionally, you would glance up to see Edward with his feet propped up on his desk, watching over the students to make sure no one was cheating. The two of you made eye contact and he grinned, giving you a thumbs up. You smiled and returned your eyes to your paper.

As time passed, your fellow students turned in their papers and left the classroom, eventually leaving you and Edward alone. The anxiety of this realization caused you to panic, so you hurriedly began to finish marking up your test paper.

“Hey, no need to rush yourself,” Edward said from his desk, “you’ve got plenty of time to finish that exam.”

You glanced up at your professor before steadying your pace. You took deep breaths as you listened to the clock on the wall tick second by second. After a few minutes, you stacked your papers together neatly and walked towards Edward’s desk.

He planted his feet on the floor and flashed you a grin as he took your exam from you. “How do you feel about it?” he asked cheerily.

You scrunched your face and shrugged. “Okay…” you admitted shyly, “It was all right.”

“Well, I’ll have it graded by next week,” he said, “have a nice weekend, (Y/N).”

“You- you, too, Professor,” you replied, your cheeks reddening the longer you stood before him. You gathered your things and headed out the door for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of class the following week, Edward handed back the graded exams upon finishing lecture. Much to your concern, he did not return your test paper to you. Your classmates left the classroom once they retrieved their exams, so you were the last to pack up, yet again.

“(Y/N),” Edward called sternly before you could leave, “A word, please?”

You felt your stomach drop, but you also felt a strange amount of butterflies. Edward seemed upset, but it was oddly arousing to hear him speak with such an authoritative tone of voice.

“Let’s talk about your exam,” he said.

You took a deep breath.

“So how did you go about studying?” he asked with his arms crossed.

“Well, I, uh,” you said nervously, “I took notes from the book mostly.”

Edward nodded. “Ah, that explains it.”

“Explains what, Professor?”

“The book alone won’t help you pass,” he explained, “it’s outdated, and I say all the important stuff during class anyway. I even disagree with what the book has to say half the time.”

Your face paled.

“So… I failed?” you asked weakly.

Edward shook his head. “No, you didn’t fail,” he said, handing you your graded exam, “but you did get a ‘D.’”

You winced as you saw that your paper was covered in red ink.

“Were you even listening to my lectures?”

You looked at your feet.

“You’re never absent,” he commented, thinking aloud, “so what’s still distracting you?”

“Nothing,” you said quietly and a bit too quickly.

“(Y/N),” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look him in the eyes, “What’s the matter?”

You were overly aware of the sensation of his hand on your shoulder and the effect the simple touch was having on you. How long would you have to feel this way about your professor? “You- you want the truth?” you asked in a small voice.

“Please.”

You hesitated. Were you really going to confess your true feelings to Edward? Could you even manage to make up a lie convincing enough to say to his face?

You took a deep breath before looking Edward directly in the eye. “You’re distracting me, Professor,” you said blatantly.

Edward blanched and a shade of pink dusted his cheeks. “Excuse me?”

Your entire world began to spin. “I’m sorry,” you said, immediately trying to backpedal your way out of this, “sorry, um, I should go. I didn’t-”

“I’m distracting you?” he asked clearly.

You paused and let out a defeated sigh. “Yes.”

The two of you stood there in silence, neither knowing how to or if they should proceed.

“I see,” he mused before continuing slowly, “And how exactly do I distract you, Ms. (Y/N)?”

Your eyes widened. You couldn’t tell him the truth. There was no way you could tell him of how often you daydream about him.

“Well?”

Realizing that this conversation was going to end poorly any way you continued, you stepped forward and planted one on your professor.

He stiffened as he held his hands up in shock. He didn’t push you away, but it was clear he had no idea what to do with your lips on his.

You pulled back momentarily, allowing the both of you to process the situation. You made eye contact briefly before your lips met once again. This time, however, Edward had lowered his arms and placed them delicately on your waist.

His lips were every bit as perfect as you had imagined them to be.

You swayed your body closer to his, but Edward stepped back towards his desk.

“No, no,” he said, gently pushing you away to hold you at arm’s length, “This isn’t right.”

You stared into his eyes, silently begging him not to stop. You could tell he wanted it, too, despite displaying quite a substantial amount of self-control.

“You are my student,” he said firmly, although his face was flushed, “No matter how old you are, it just isn’t right. If someone were to see, I’d be toast.”

You knew he raised a valid concern, but after tasting his lips, you wanted so much more of them. So much more of him.

You waited a moment longer before nodding. You had had your fun, but now was the time to accept reality; Edward could never be seen dating a student, and you would be the talk of the town if you were rumored to be hooking up with your professor. You were about ready to apologize and pretend this exchange had never happened when you suddenly had an idea and a surge of courage.

“You know,” you said in a soft voice, feeling all too bold, “technically, once the final’s over, I won’t be your student anymore.”

He looked down at you as you offered him a shaky smile. “That’s in a few months,” he said, doing his best to remain levelheaded.

You bit your lip and glanced to the side. He didn’t say no, but that wasn’t exactly a plea for you to continue. However, Edward stepped away from his desk to once again hold himself to you, causing you to let out a small gasp.

“Guess we’ll have to keep on the downlow until then,” Edward whispered into your ear.

Your entire body shuddered as you felt the heat of his breath on the shell of your ear.

Edward hummed with a smirk before placing a hand on your cheek to pull you in for another kiss.

You immediately melted into his embrace as you felt your entire body heat up.

Your lips parted and he snaked his tongue into your mouth, causing you to moan into the kiss. He pulled you closer to him as your tongues explored the other’s mouth.

His hands found their way to your waist, where they slid underneath your shirt to caress your sides. You instinctively leaned forward into his touch as his hands moved towards your breasts.

You moaned as you felt delicate fingers knead into the soft flesh that spilled from your bra. You reached behind you to unclasp your undergarment, causing your professor to raise an eyebrow.

“And what are you doing back there?” he asked with a smirk.

“Um,” you started, words failing you. Instead, you pulled the bra from the confinements of your shirt and tossed it onto the desk.

Edward eagerly grabbed your breasts and played with them in his hands, squeezing them just perfectly.

You rolled your head back and sighed.

“You like this?”

You nodded. “Mm, it feels so good.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a cocky grin before holding your nipples between his forefingers and thumbs, “How’s that?”

You moaned softly as Edward continued to roll your nipples and pull at them far enough to make you arch your back towards him.

You were getting so hot and bothered you thought you might combust. Edward’s hands made you feel amazing. You wanted to return the favor.

“Let me go down on you!” you blurted out all too eagerly.

Edward stared at you, dumbfounded and aroused. “What?” he exclaimed, momentarily moving his hands from your breasts.

“I want to give you head,” you persisted, biting your lip, “please.”

His cock was already rock solid, and hearing you beg was almost his undoing. But this was still new to the both of you, and he was trying his damnedest not to go too far too fast.

“I’ll get under your desk,” you continued, having already decided that you were going to suck his dick.

Edward gulped as he glanced to the side. His cock was throbbing, causing his pants to become painfully tight. Despite his better judgment, Edward nodded, giving in to your request. “Lock the door.”

You obediently rushed to the classroom door and locked it.

Edward was sitting down in his desk chair when you returned to him. Your heart pounded as you lowered yourself onto your knees in front of your professor.

He continued to scan the room as he slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his knees.

You were practically drooling as you used shaky hands to free his dick from the confinements of his boxers.

You glanced up at him before closing the gap between you and kissing the head of his penis. Hesitantly, you let your tongue trace the tip as you held him firmly in your hands.

Edward exhaled as he watched you lower your mouth onto him. Slowly, you began to push him deeper down your throat before inexpertly bobbing your head up and down.

“Hnnnng,” he moaned, “good girl.” He clumsily placed his hand on your head and stroked your hair softly. “Very good,” he crooned as his eyes fought to stay open.

Edward’s moans and groans were music to your ears. You knew he was feeling all that pleasure because of you; the thought alone was exhilarating.

Your held onto his cock tighter as his thrusts became more erratic. You had every intention of finishing him off.

Edward gripped the armrests of his chair as you continued to mercilessly suck his dick.

“I’m gonna-“ he panted.

You quickened your pace before Edward let out a stifled groan; his entire body stilling with the power of his orgasm.

After swallowing his seed, you allowed him to remove himself from your mouth. You licked the remaining cum from the tip of his member before looking up at him patiently.

You both sat there a moment as Edward fought to catch his breath. He was clearly spent.

He looked at you with a half-smile and raised eyebrow. “So, uh,” he sighed, “how long have you been thinking of doing that?”

You laughed nervously and glanced to the side. “A few months?”

“Geez,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “no wonder it was so good.”

You blushed. “I’d thought of it,” you admitted, “but I’ve never actually done that before.”

Edward’s eyes widened. “Well,” he said as he began to pull his underwear and trousers back up his waist, “you’re good at it, I’ll give you that.”

You returned to your feet awkwardly as you wondered what would happen next. Did Edward already regret what happened? He said you did well, but was that all you were going to get?

“Well, I can’t just tell you to stay after class every day,” Edward said seriously, as he finished buckling his belt, “that would look suspicious.”

You pouted. He was right, but you really wanted this exchange to continue.

“So you’ll have to get yourself in trouble,” he stated firmly, “Come in late on days you want to… see me.”

You smiled. “You don’t mind me being late to class?” you asked, ignoring his subtle confession that he wants to do this sort of thing again with you.

‘It’s not like you pay attention when you’re on time, so I don’t really see an issue with you coming in late,” he added with a wink.

After gathering your things, you headed out the door, leaving Edward alone once again.

He slumped in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's called Equivalent Exchange for a reason, you know. ;)

Professor Elric greeted his students as he entered the classroom, noticing that a certain pupil was absent from the front row. He grinned internally as he set his things down on his desk.

“All right, class,” he began, waking the students from their before-class stupor, “We’ll pick up from last time, and-“

The classroom door opened, interrupting Edward from his lecture, and you hastily made your way to your seat.

“Ms. (L/N),” Professor Elric remarked, turning towards you, “You’re late.”

You looked down at your desk. Any classmate who saw you would believe you to be embarrassed, when in reality, you were hiding the blush spread across your face.

“That means you’ll be staying after class,” he finished before returning to the chalkboard.

“Yes, Professor.”

Throughout the duration of class, neither you nor Edward made eye contact with one another. You had a feeling he was still thinking about the other day, just like you were.

His lecture finally ended, and you packed up your papers and pens as slowly as possible as your classmates left.

“So,” Edward said, locking the door once the others were gone, “you wanted to see me?”

You blushed. Yes, you had sucked his dick, but you were still embarrassed to have all this attention from Edward. Furthermore, he looked a bit nervous himself.

“Yeah,” you said.

“You still want to go through with this?” he asked quietly with a hint of concern in his voice.

You nodded. “I do.”

Edward took a deep breath before walking back to his desk.

You waited in silence, attempting to control your nerves.

“Well, first things first,” he said, opening one of his desk drawers, “you left this.” He held up the bra you had taken off during your first session together. “But I think you may have already noticed that,” he added with a small laugh.

You laughed nervously. “Yeah…” you said awkwardly as you took your bra from him, tucking it away into your backpack.

“What were you thinking of for today, sweetheart?” he said, gesturing for you to come closer.

The nickname caused butterflies to rampage within your stomach as you approached him, standing between his legs.

“I, well, I,” you began, his eyes boring into your head, “I didn’t really have anything in mind. I was going to leave that up to… to you.”

“Were you now?” he said, now taking hold of your waist, “Well, I, for one, was hoping to return the favor from last time.”

You staggered as you went weak at the knees. “You- you want to-“ you stammered, “you want to what?”

He smirked. “If you’d like,” he said in a low, sultry voice, “I want to eat you out.” He slapped a hand on his desk and added, “Right here.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that-!” you protested despite being incredibly aroused at the thought.

“Uh uh uh,” he said, placing a finger on your soft lips, “you went down on me, so it’s only fair. If you paid any attention in class, you would know that that’s known as Equivalent Exchange.”

After realizing that he had rendered you speechless, Edward continued. “So what’s it going to be? Want me to eat you out on my desk? Or would you like something else?”

“I- um,” you began, rubbing your hands together nervously as Edward pulled you into his lap, “We can, er, start with that?”

Edward raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Now I do love the sound of that.”

He used his automail arm to push away any and all papers and whatnot that cluttered his workspace before lifting you in his arms to place you on the desk.

With one arm propping him up and the other wrapped around your waist, Edward pressed his lips into yours.

You hummed happily as you and Edward kissed. The sensation of his mouth on yours was even more amazing than you remembered it to be.

The kisses became deeper and more forceful as your tongues wrestled with one another. Edward’s hands held your face to him and yours played with his hair.

He lowered his hands down your torso to help you out of your shirt, and the two of you broke the ongoing onslaught of kisses long enough to remove both yours and his shirts.

Once topless, you continued to makeout. He bit your lower lip and gently tugged at it, causing you to moan, which only allowed his tongue to slip deeper into your throat.

His hands wandered across your naked skin until they reached your thighs, which they gripped firmly before caressing teasingly.

Edward pulled away from the kiss to focus his attention on your lower half.

You glanced awkwardly to the side as Edward slid his hands up your skirt. The cold metal of his right hand against your skin made you shiver.

“What do we have here?” he said as his hands reached your underwear. He teased you by slowly rubbing his thumb in circles around your clit, causing you to moan quietly.

“You like that?” he crooned as he looped his fingers into the sides of your panties.

“Uh huh,” you moaned.

“May I help you out of these?” he asked, looking directly into your eyes.

You nodded and focused on your breathing as Edward removed your panties.

“Now remember not to be too loud, okay, baby girl?” he said as he lowered himself to kneel before you.

“O-of course,” you whimpered.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised as he lifted your skirt to reveal your dripping womanhood, “Would you look at you?”

You blushed furiously as Edward’s eyes stared into you.

You had to grip the edge of his desk to prevent yourself from falling over when Edward first placed his mouth on you.

Your breath hitched.

“You all right?” he asked with a smirk, hardly raising his lips from your womanhood.

“Mhm,” you said, feeling all too hot.

“Just relax,” he said before returning his lips to your entrance, slowly gliding his tongue along your slit.

You squirmed in pleasure as he ate you out expertly, lapping at your wetness as he thrust his tongue in and out of you while using his thumb to rub circles around your clitoris. You instinctively began to grind your mound into him, desperate for friction. He pulled away but replaced his mouth with his dexterous fingers.

“So this is the kind of thing you think about instead of paying attention to my lectures,” he commented in a cocky voice, gesturing his index and middle fingers in an inviting manner, “what a bad girl.”

You bit down on your lower lip as he gradually inserted a third and fourth digit inside of you. You allowed yourself to give into the pleasure and as you relaxed, his fingers thrust deeper into your pussy. You gently bucked and rolled against him as you let out breathy moans.

He began to work at a faster pace, causing you to squirm and grind yourself against his mouth and hand.

You moaned and continued to thrust your hips into his face. You placed a hand on his head to position him flushed against you, drowning him in your juices.

“Yes, yes,” you gasped, “oh my god, yes!”

“That’s a good girl,” he said momentarily before burying his face in your crotch again.

You whimpered and moaned as you erratically moved your hips in time with his relentless licking and sucking. You had never felt like this before; the intense heat that was swelling inside of you made you believe you were going to catch fire.

“Ah! Edward!” you cried, “I’m gonna- I’m- !”

Edward encouraged you to cum, but was muffled by your pussy and thighs.

You moaned, your entire body spasming as you reached climax, cumming all over Edward's face and hand.

He slowly backed away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to your vagina.

You breathed heavily as you came down from your orgasm, watching as Edward smiled triumphantly at you.

“Well,” he said, wiping his face, “looks like I succeeded in returning the favor.”

You smiled as you struggled to remember how to speak.

You eventually cleaned yourself up, redressing and untangling your hair, before you noticed the obvious bulge in Edward’s pants.

“Can I…” you began, gesturing towards the protuberance, “Can I help you with anything?”

He smiled. “Nah, I shouldn’t keep you any later than this,” he said.

"What about 'Equivalent Exchange?'" you asked with a smirk.

"Oh, so you can learn alchemy!“ he jeered in a taunting manner, "But we can worry about me next time.” He winked at you.

“Tomorrow?”

“Eager, are we?”

You smiled. “Maybe.”

He grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him. “Well, you let me know if you’d like any ‘extra help’ with class tomorrow afternoon,” he said in a low and seductive voice.

“Yes, Professor,” you teased.

He kissed you before sending you away, gently swatting you on the butt as you left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to write this!! I'll try my best to update the next chapters sooner, but let me know in the comments what you might want to see in future updates. Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took me a month to finally publish, but I promise to have the next chapter out within a week or two! Enjoy!

You decided against arriving late to class again to avoid any suspicion; it wasn’t like you to be tardy every day.

Upon seeing you sitting in your seat as he walked into the classroom, Edward raised an eyebrow. Maybe you had changed your mind.

Class began and ended, and the students cleared out. Except one of your friends who lingered by your desk.

“Are you coming?” your friend asked you before leaving the classroom.

“Oh, I actually have some questions for Professor Elric,” you lied, “I’ll catch up later.”

“All right, good luck.”

“So you didn’t change your mind,” Edward commented smoothly once your friend had left the two of you alone.

You blushed. “It’s not like a good student like me to be late to class every day,” you explained, remaining seated in your desk.

Edward sauntered over to your desk. “Good student, huh?” he said, looking down at you, “Aren’t you failing my class?”

You bit your cheek. “Yes, but I’m still an overall good student,” you said defiantly.

“So good,” he said before leaning down to you, bringing his lips to yours.

“Oh, Edward, the door,” you said, breaking the kiss.

“Who said you could call me Edward?” he teased in a low voice as he walked towards the door, “I’m still your professor, after all.”

“l’m pretty sure I said Edward yesterday, and you had no issue with it,” you said proudly.

“You get a pass when you’re riding my face,” he said with a wink, causing you to squirm in your seat and cross your legs.

“So what’s the plan for today, _Professor?”_

“Mm, anything you want if you say that again,” he crooned as he stood over you.

_“Anything_ I want?” you said before adding, “Professor?’

Edward nodded as he stared you up and down.

“Let me sit in your lap?”

Edward quirked an eyebrow. “Is that all?” he asked, “I’ll be honest, I was expecting a little more.”

“It’s a start.”

Edward chuckled and made his way to his desk chair, sitting down and gesturing to his lap. “Well, come on then.”

You obeyed and straddled him, your thighs hugging his legs as you hovered above his pelvis.

“Hey,” he said with half-lidded eyes.

“Hey,” you said, your gaze focused on his lips.

Without wasting another moment, you leaned into him and crashed your lips against his. As the kiss deepened, he cupped your cheek in one hand while the other was placed on the nape of your neck, pulling you closer to him.

Your hands found their way to his hair and you moaned, which elicited an intrigued look from Edward.

“Hm?”

“I love your hair,” you whispered breathily, “I’ve always wanted to play with it.”

“Oh?” he mused with a smirk, “Then let me do this for you…” He reached up and undid his ponytail, allowing his golden hair to fall to his shoulders. He smiled at you as you bit your lip.

Edward had amazing hair; you swore you could play with it for hours.

“Now where were we?” he asked as he pulled you in for another kiss.

As his tongue wrestled yours for dominance and won, your fingers intertwined themselves with his perfect, yellow hair, gently pulling and tugging at it. You were getting lost in him; his hair in your fingers, his tongue in your mouth.

Edward delighted in knowing you were so enchanted by him and his hair. He found it endearing and quite cute, as well as incredibly arousing. He thrust his tongue deeper down your throat as he gripped your waist.

You focused on kissing him and were becoming all too hot and bothered. You moaned and began grinding against him in his lap. The sensation of your mound right on his dick was too much for you to handle.

“Whatcha doing there?” he asked knowingly.

“I can’t take it,” you breathed desperately, “I want you.”

“I want you, too,” he said before lifting you in his arms and setting you down on his desk.

He grabbed your wrists and held them down, and before you could react, he was on top of you, smothering you in kisses.

With your hands pinned on either side of your head, you wrapped your legs around him to pull him flush against you.

“So, had any fantasies about your professor taking you on his desk?” he asked, his breath hot on the shell of your ear.

“So many,” you confessed without any semblance of shame.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, unbuttoning your blouse, “Want to make them a reality?”

You shuddered. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he asked, the last button coming undone.

“Yes, Professor,” you said, practically drooling you were so turned on.

“You’re not just trying to get a good grade in my class now, are you?” he teased, waiting to kiss you again.

“No, sir,” you crooned, taking hold of the collar of his shirt, “couldn’t care less about a grade.”

“What about being a good student?” he asked as he removed your blouse.

“I’m allowed to be bad sometimes,” you said, helping him out of his own shirt.

“Please, be as bad as you’d like,” he said in a low voice, unclasping your bra, “but only for me.”

You pressed your newly exposed chest to his own as you kissed him with a need you couldn’t explain. “Yes, Professor,” you said quietly as your lips parted.

He smirked before kissing and leaning over you, encouraging you to lay down on his desk. You could feel his hard on against your thigh as he deepened his kiss.

His hand slid down your bare torso, caressing your side before reaching the waistband of your skirt, which he tugged at gently. Not hearing any complaints from you, he reached another hand down to slide your skirt off you, kissing you during the process.

He pried away from the kiss to look at your body, which was almost entirely revealed to him, sprawled out on his desk for him. He pressed two fingers against the outside of your panties, which were already soaked.

You let out a soft gasp as he touched you.

“You want out of these?” he asked in a devilish tone.

“Yes,” you whimpered.

“Yes, what?” he ordered, adding pressure to his touch.

“Yes, Professor,” you moaned as he continued to tease you.

“Hm, good girl,” he hummed before suddenly stripping you of your last garment.

You lay on his desk, completely and utterly naked and on display for him. You heard him suck in air and you felt a gush of arousal between your legs.

Edward ran his hands along your sides before they found sanctuary on your breasts, gently molding them in his palms.

“Edward,” you whined, “stop teasing me.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun to watch you squirm beneath me,” he said.

“Please?” you asked, biting your lower lip and reaching for the bulge in his pants.

He instinctively leaned into your touch before grabbing your wrist to stop your advances. “Easy there,” he said, “have some patience, beautiful.”

You pouted.

“Do I need to teach you a lesson?” he asked, shifting his tone to one much more dangerous.

“A lesson, sir?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I think as your teacher, I should teach you to have some patience,” he said, hovering over you, “but first, I believe I need to punish you for being so impatient and disobedient.”

You were speechless as you hung on his every word with bated breath.

“Bend over,” he ordered, sending bursts of electricity coursing through your body.

“Yes, Professor,” you gasped as you stood in front of him before turning around and placing your elbows on his desk.

Moments later, you cried out as his hand came down hard on your ass.

“Quiet, kitten,” he warned, “we don’t want anyone to hear us now, do we?”

You shook your head as you bit down on your lip to keep quiet.

“Good, because if you’re loud for the next spanking you receive,” he said with a sneer, “I’ll use my other hand.” He caressed the side of your face with his metal fingers, causing you to shudder.

Another smack echoed in the classroom as his hand slapped your other cheek. “It’s a shame I have to punish you,” he commented sardonically, “having such a perfect ass and all.” He brought his hand down again, leaving a red mark this time.

“Th-thank you,” you moaned.

“Thank you, what?” he called before spanking you again.

  
“Thank you, Professor!”

He smiled as he gently glided his hands across your butt, admiring its form and how very red he had made it.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked, “’Cause I’d really love to reward you now.”

“P-please,” you squeaked, “Professor, please.”

You heard the sounds of his pants being unzipped before they fell to the floor, swiftly followed by his underwear. You felt his dick slap against your raw ass as it was freed from its confinements.

“Oh, I cannot wait to be inside you,” he crooned. He gripped your thighs and spread them wider as he pressed his body to yours, his cock rubbing against your dripping folds.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and began rubbing circles around your clit, eliciting a moan from you. “How bad do you want me?” he whispered against the shell of your ear.

You were unable to speak as he continued overstimulating your clit; breathy moans were all that left your mouth.

He smirked and gently bit down on your ear lobe. “Ready?”

You nodded enthusiastically as your brain clouded with thoughts of Edward and nothing else.

He moved his hand from the bud of your arousal to grab his dick and place it at your wet opening. He held onto your waist as he slowly guided himself in.

You focused on your breathing as you adjusted to his size now inside of you. It felt amazing. He felt amazing.

He began to pull out before going in deeper and repeating the process until you encouraged him to pick up the pace.

“Oh, Edward!” you managed to call out as he fucked you mercilessly, causing your entire body to move with his thrusts.

“(Y/N),” he groaned, gripping your hips, “you take me so well. You feel so good.”

You watched as your tits bounced up and down from the momentum caused by the force of his cock slamming into your very core.

You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. All of your wildest fantasies could never have prepared you for just how good Edward felt inside you.

“Oh, fuck, Edward,” you cried, “gah, fuck me!”

“I didn’t expect you to have such a foul mouth,” he chastised before slapping your ass.

“What else am I supposed to say,” you asked breathlessly, turning your head to look at him, “when you’re fucking me?”

“Smart ass,” he said with a devilish grin before leaning over you to pull you in for another kiss.

He then slid out of you long enough to turn you around to face him so he could kiss you head on and shove his tongue down your throat. As he kissed you, he nudged you towards the desk, on which you sat back down. He raised one of your legs and watched your face as he inserted himself yet again.

“Oh, look at that pretty face,” he crooned as he quickened his pace, “coming all undone for me.”

You bit down on your lip as you moaned, feeling exposed and at his mercy, which you very much were as he fucked you senseless.

While one hand gripped your thigh, the other found its way to your clit and began toying with it, causing you to squirm and moan even more.

“Cum for me?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Fuck, Edward!” you nearly screamed, gripping the edge of the desk as you met his thrusts while rolling your hips to grind against his hand. You were falling apart for him and he loved it, “Ah ah ah!”

“Yes, baby,” he encouraged as he was getting close himself, “cum for me. Fuck! Oh, (Y/N).”

The sensations of his cock inside you, his fingers on your clitoris, and his words in your ears, were sending you over the edge. With a few last thrusts, you cried out as you came, clenching around his cock as you rode out your orgasm.

In moments, Edward let out a low, stifled groan, and pulled himself out just in time to ejaculate all over your stomach and breasts.

The both of you remained still as you fought to catch your breath.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. “Wow,” he said, breathless.

“Yeah,” you agreed with a small laugh.

“Was it all you imagined?” he joked, flashing you a tired smile.

You nodded.

He looked down at his seed spread across your front.

“Oh, geez,” he said, “ugh, I wonder if I have anything to clean this up with.”

“My backpack,” you said, holding out a hand and pointing to your bag.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he walked to your seat where lie your belongings. He opened your bag to find a towel.

“Heh,” he chuckled, “you really are a smart one, aren’t you?”

You smiled. “Top of my class,” you bragged before Edward gave you a look, “well, not this one.”

Edward helped clean you up before the two of you got dressed, shared a brief kiss, and parted ways for the weekend. It was not until later that night before you went to bed that reality hit you like a train. You had had sex with your professor, Edward Elric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, suggestions, and all else are welcome! Thank you so much for reading, and keep posted for future chapters! <3


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh filled the classroom as Edward fucked you on his desk.

You were splayed out on your back, head thrown back in ecstasy, as he pounded in and out of you from above.

The two of you were momentarily interrupted when the phone on his desk began to ring.

Edward immediately picked it up and slammed it down again to hang up the annoying call.

You smiled as he returned his attention to your lips while continuing to thrust in and out of you.

You rolled your head back and moaned as you held onto Edward’s shoulders.

The phone rang again, and Edward growled before hanging it up once more.

But it rang a third time.

With a furious look and hair disheveled, Edward raised the phone to his ear. “Yeah?!” he answered irritably.

“FULLMETAL!” you heard a voice bark over the receiver.

Edward smirked. Normally he hated phone calls from the colonel, but it pleased him to no end to know that Mustang would be clueless to the fact that Edward was fucking you during their phone call.

“Oh, hey, Mustang,” Edward said casually.

You looked horrified as you realized with whom Edward was speaking, but he only winked at you and proceeded moving in and out of you at a slow and steady pace.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment,” he hyperboled, “so if you don’t mind-“

“This is urgent, Elric,” he said, “I don’t care if you’re in the middle of a class or helping a student-”

“I’m actually with one of my students now,” he commented, “she needs a lot of help in my class, so I’d rather get back to our discussion.”

Edward reached his hand towards your face and forced his thumb into your mouth to help keep you quiet as he continued his conversation with the colonel.

“Well, she’ll have to come back another time because I need you to get your ass over here now.”

“I’m sure she’ll come back,” he said making direct eye contact with you, causing you to burn up below him, “but it seems awfully rude to kick her out now. What’s so urgent anyway?”

“I can’t release that information over the phone,” Mustang grumbled impatiently, “I’ll debrief you as soon as you arrive.”

“Eh,” Edward said as he moved his hand from your mouth to grope your breast, “I’ve got my hands full right now.”

“Fullmetal, this is a direct order from your superior!” Mustang snapped, “Get over to HQ right away.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Edward said, grabbing your other breast, “I’ll leave soon.”

_“Now, Elric.”_

Before Mustang could berate him any longer, Edward hung up the phone.

“What a good girl,” he complimented as he returned his undivided attention to you and your naked body, “you were so good and quiet for me.”

You moaned helplessly.

“But you heard the colonel,” he said in a mock serious tone, “I’ve got to head out, so let’s wrap this up now, shall we?”

Before you could respond, Edward had grabbed your waist and began pounding in and out of you at a merciless rate.

“Oh, Edward!!” you cried out as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Oh, you feel amazing,” he groaned, fucking you into his desk.

You moaned and whimpered as your body rocked back and forth, your breasts bouncing up and down as Edward thrust in and out of you.

Edward’s movements became more sporadic and sloppy before he hurriedly pulled out of you and covered your chest and stomach in his semen.

You both panted heavily as you fought to catch your breath. Edward then placed his hand on your knee and smiled at you.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said sheepishly, “but I didn’t want to… you know…”

You waved your hand. “It’s all right, don’t worry about it,” you sighed, “you’ve a meeting to get to.”

He leaned down to kiss you before getting dressed. He handed you some napkins and helped clean you up, despite being in a hurry.

Once the both of you were dressed and there was no evidence of your scandalous rendezvous, the two of you left the classroom and walked down the hallways of the university.

“Don’t you think us walking together looks suspicious?” you asked quietly.

He glanced at you. “Nah,” he said, “it’s not like we’re holding hands or anything. For all anyone else knows, you’re just asking me a question about class.”

You nodded and the two of you continued walking.

Once outside of campus, Edward swiftly kissed you on the cheek.

You immediately turned a bright shade of red. “Edward!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know better,” he said, smiling, “but no one saw.”

“Good luck with whatever the colonel has for you,” you said, still blushing.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “see you later, Y/N.”

“Bye, Edward,” you said before heading home.

During your walk home, you wondered if it was possible your relationship with Edward could become more than sex? Would you want it to now that your fantasies were being fulfilled? Would the thrill disappear once you graduated from his class and were no longer a student sleeping with her professor? These questions bugged you until you finally fell asleep later that night, dreaming of Edward...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time, no see, my dear readers. Please forgive the hiatus; I came down with a bad case of writer's block and then I returned to school. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. <3

Another alchemy test had passed, and you knew you had failed it because all that extra time with Edward hadn’t necessarily been academic.

“Hey, a ‘B!’ Great job!” your friend cheered as she leaned over your desk after your test paper had been returned to you.

“Uh, yeah,” you said, looking over your exam, “thanks.”

Class ended and you stayed behind to speak with Edward, who smirked when he saw that you were the only remaining student in the classroom.

His devilish smile dropped, however, as he noticed the look on your face.

“What’s this?” you asked as you handed him your test.

With a puzzled expression on his face, Edward took the paper from you and looked it over.

“There’s no way I actually got a ‘B,’” you continued plainly, “I had no idea what I was doing.”

“Ah, well,” Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I may have overlooked some errors in order to raise your grade.”

You raised your eyebrow and crossed your arms. “You what?”

Edward rolled his head from one side to the other. “Geez, don’t get so upset. I just thought I’d help you out by, well, curving your grade a bit.”

You huffed and chewed on your lip anxiously, the guilt starting to eat at you from the inside. “That’s cheating.”

“No, it would be cheating if you cheated,” he said, returning to his desk chair, “I’m the professor, so I get to decide the grade you earn.”

You inhaled and exhaled before muttering, “It feels wrong.”

“You’re sleeping with your professor but getting a few extra credit points is what feels wrong?” he laughed, “You’ve got to see the irony in that, beautiful.”

You blushed violently. “I want to earn it,” you persisted.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Well, if you asked me, I’d say you’ve more than earned it,” he said in his bedroom voice, “but how would you like to go about testing better?”

“I don’t know!” You let out a sigh and slumped in your desk chair.

Edward watched as you nervously tapped your foot.

“I want to study,” you said, thinking aloud.

“Okay.” Edward waited for you to continue your thought process.

You thought a moment longer before standing up. Edward watched you as you walked over to his desk and picked up his notebook. “Everything I need to know for the class is in here, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, leaning forward.

“Can I borrow it?” you asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“No can do, sweetheart,” he said, “for some dumb reason, I’m legally not allowed to lend it out to you. Something about it being military property or whatever. Sorry.”

You nodded. “Could I bring it home with me if… you were there, too?”

Edward thought a moment before shrugging. “I guess,” he said, before dropping his voice and adding, “but I doubt you’ll get much studying done with me there.”

The hair on the back of your neck stood on end as you felt Edward’s eyes bore into you.

“Well, I’ll try my best.” You reached into your bag to find a loose sheet of paper, on which you scribbled your address. “Come over around 7?”

Edward took the paper and glanced at it before shoving it into his pocket. “I’ll be there.”

“Don’t forget to bring the book.” You kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, fighting off a smile.

After spending the afternoon cleaning your home and making it presentable for Edward’s visit, you finally had a few moments to relax before he arrived.

You had to keep reminding yourself that he was coming over to help you study alchemy; nothing more, nothing less. Although, you found it hard believing even yourself.

A knock pulled you from your impure thoughts and you headed towards your front door.

“Hey.” Edward was wearing his clothes from earlier but was now clad in a red coat with the notebook under his arm.

“Hi,” you said, your ears feeling warm, “come in.” You stood aside, allowing Edward to walk into your home.

“Nice place.”

“Thank you, um,” you said, closing the door and following behind him, “you can set the book down over there.” You gestured towards a coffee table in front of your couch.

The air felt still and you found yourself having trouble breathing. You felt hot, and you simultaneously wanted to take off all your clothes but also bundle up with three more layers to avoid Edward’s gaze.

“Do you want any water?” you managed to choke out, trying your best not to shake.

“Oh, uh, sure, yeah.” He took a seat on your couch, “Thank you.”

You nodded before acquiring a glass of water from your kitchen and bringing it to Edward.

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“You’re welcome,” you said awkwardly as you sat down on the couch cushion next to him, ankles crossed and sweaty hands placed in your lap.

You took a deep breath to shake your nerves before turning to face him with a smile. Much to your distress, Edward had made himself comfortable and was leaning back, lounging on your couch, with one leg crossed over the knee and both hands behind his head. You had never seen him so relaxed and it made your heart flutter.

“You ready?” you heard him ask.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Your heart pounding in your chest and you could have sworn Edward could hear it.

Edward picked up and opened the notebook. “So what would be easiest for you?” he asked, “Want me to lecture you, do you want to copy notes from here, or do you just want to read it while I watch your cute face?”

You blushed. “I, uh,” you stammered before clearing your throat, “I think I’d like to copy some notes for myself.”

With a bright smile, Edward handed over his notebook to you. “Let me know if you have any questions, beautiful.”

You returned the smile as he winked at you. You began copying notes to your own notebook while Edward watched patiently, answering the occasional question and clarifying your various confusions.

It must have been half an hour that the two of you sat like that; you, hunched over the two notebooks while Edward hovered over your shoulder.

As you continued to scribble out notes, you felt the couch cushions give way to Edward’s weight as he shifted closer to you. His arm found its way behind you to rest on your waist. You tried your best to ignore it and focus on your notes, but Edward brushed a strand of hair out of your face to place a kiss on your cheek.

Your breath hitched as his lips moved to your neck, peppering the delicate skin with soft kisses.

“Ed-Edward?” you asked, your body stiffening under his advances.

“Yes?” he crooned in a low voice.

You turned your body to separate your neck from his mouth. You were desperate to keep a clear and focused mind, but his kisses were making your thoughts go hazy and you couldn’t think straight.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, but could you please actually help me study? Just tonight?”

Edward blinked before turning red, seemingly a bit embarrassed. “Of course,” he said, giving you more space on the couch, “you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” you said, “I know it’s all incredibly hot and taboo, but I really want to do well in your course on my own.”

He nodded and there was a devastatingly long moment of awkward silence.

“Although,” you said quietly, “you’re welcome to stay the night.”

Edward smiled. “Well, in that case,” he said, brightening up, “let’s focus on your studies for now.”

Over the duration of the next hour, you and Edward became more comfortable with him tutoring you. Having somewhat addressed the sexual tension the two of you were experiencing amongst one another, you were more freely able to concentrate on the information Edward had to share with you. He was a patient and understanding tutor, never making fun of you for even the silliest of questions. It was a softer side of Edward you had yet to see, and you quite liked it.

“I think I’m done,” you eventually admitted, standing up to stretch, “I can’t take in any more alchemy.”

Edward laughed. “You’ve made some really good progress,” he praised, “you’ve more than earned a break for the night.”

You beamed happily. You finally felt good about alchemy and knew that you’d be able to pass the class with the final coming up with a few more study sessions like this one. “This was actually really helpful.”

“Good,” he said, “you’re a fast learner.”

You thanked him and bit your lip as you felt the atmosphere of the room change to one much more intimate.

He rose from the couch and placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Such a good, little nerd,” he murmured into your ear.

You shuddered and let out a quiet whine.

“Oh, you like that?” He gently bit down on your ear lobe.

“Uh… uh huh,” you moaned.

“Shall I reward you for being such a good student?” he teased, his hot breath on the shell of your ear, “Would you like that, beautiful?”

You nodded with a dopey smile on your face. His lips on your ear and his hands on your waist felt all too amazing.

“Wanna show me your bedroom?” he asked, “Or would you rather I take you here on your couch?”

You looked down and with a bashful smile and blush spread across your face, you gently took hold of Edward’s hand, and led him to your room.

Edward closed the door behind him before pulling you into his embrace once again, kissing you passionately. The room seemed to melt away and there was nothing left in your world but Edward. As you two kissed, he moved his metal hand under your shirt to the small of your back, causing you to jump and let out a startled squeak.

“Is it cold?” he chuckled, referring to his automail.

“A little.”

“Then would you mind warming it up for me?” Without a moment’s notice, he suddenly dipped his hand into your underwear.

You gasped as his metallic fingers teased at your slick entrance. The coolness from the metal against your hot core was all too stimulating and your legs nearly gave out; you would have collapsed to the floor had Edward not pushed you towards your bed.

He clambered on top of you before kissing you again, breaking the kiss only to remove your shirt and toss it somewhere on your bedroom floor.

“Do I still have to call you ‘Professor?’” you asked with a cheeky smile.

“Only if you’re into it,” he growled, winking at you.

His eyes traveled down your body as his hands worked to rid you of your garments. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“You’ve mentioned it,” you said blushing.

“Well, you are.”

The two of you kissed as you felt him remove your bra before his hands wandered down to hover over your panties, slowly but surely pulling them down your legs, leaving you completely exposed to him.

You had not failed to notice that Edward was still entirely dressed. “What about you?”

He quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh, is there something you want?”

“Edward,” you whined, “please?”

“Well, how can I say no to that?” he crooned before pulling his shirt over his head. He rolled off the bed to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down to the floor.

“These, too?” He had a cheeky smile on his face as he held the hem of his underwear.

You nodded, fighting the urge to roll your eyes.

He returned to your warm embrace on the bed and pressed his lips to yours.

A rush of heat coursed through your body the moment you realized that this was the first time you and Edward had been completely in the nude together. The realization only served to arouse you further.

You could feel his length twitch against your thigh as the two of you made out until you were breathless. Your hands explored one another’s bodies and desperately grabbed at anything they could.

“Edward, please,” you begged, your lips tender from kissing so deeply.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, Edward.”

“Well, if you insist,” he said with a smirk.

To your confusion, Edward drew back his face and body and got off the bed. He gestured for you to come closer, to which you obliged. “All right, up you go,” he said, pulling you into his arms and lifting you into the air, “Wrap those legs around me, beautiful.”

You did so and the two of you embraced once again, tongues wrestling desperately as he turned around and carried you in his strong arms to hold you against a wall, keeping you flushed against his naked body.

He began to shower your neck and breasts in kisses, once asking if he was permitted to mark you up, and you proceeded to card your fingers through his hair while grinding your hips against him.

Edward’s lips returned to yours in a heated, desperate kiss. Your tongues wrestled for dominance as moans spilled from the both of you.

Desperate for the contact and need to have him inside of you again, you lowered yourself, encouraging him to take hold of his dick and tease the head of his cock against your entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” you moaned in a needy voice that almost didn’t sound like your own.

He spread your legs wider and gently inserted himself into you. Oh, how you had missed the stretch that comes with feeling him inside of you. After allowing you time to adjust to his size, Edward slowly began to move in and out of you, and you could feel every inch of him rub against your velvety walls.

He started to buck his hips faster, fucking you against your bedroom wall. He reveled in watching your tits bounce up and down with every thrust of his thick cock. His lips found yours again in a hungry mess and he nearly growled as you gave way to his tongue. He then moved you from the wall and carried you back to your bed, gently setting you down before towering over you.

He propped himself up on his elbows as he began fucking you into the mattress.

You wrapped your legs around him and ran your hands up and down his muscular back as he moaned above you, burying his face in your neck and peppering your skin with kisses.

Your bodies moved in time with one another as the two of you bathed in the pleasure of being so close. Having sex on his classroom desk was thrilling, but there was something exceptionally personal about having him all to yourself in your own bed.

He moaned your name as you rolled your hips on top of him, and his grip tightened on your waist. “You feel so good.”

“Edward!” you gasped as he thrust upwards into your core, “Fuck… ah! You’re so… ah, you’re so big!”

Edward smirked as he began slamming his cock in and out of you, watching as your breasts bounced up and down with each and every thrust.

The room was filled with wet sounds of his cock slipping in and out of your pussy with the only thing louder being your own moans.

“Hey,” he panted, slowing down his pace, “you want to try something new since we’ve got this bed of yours?”

“Sure,” you breathed, your mind hazy with bliss.

“Wanna turn yourself around and ride me like that?” He flashed you a cocky grin.

Your eyes widened before you agreed, carefully lifting yourself off his dick before facing the foot of your bed, your backside perfectly exposed to Edward as you lowered yourself onto him once more.

“That’s a good girl…” He groaned as he felt himself enter you again. “And what a view!” he added, squeezing your ass.

You began to slowly rock your body to and fro, adjusting to the new position before riding his dick with reckless abandon. Edward was mesmerized by the sight of your backside and perfect ass, and held onto your hips to brace himself as he pounded in and out of your core with ease. His head rolled back in pleasure as he moaned his praises of your body and what all it was doing to him.

You gradually leaned backwards, pressing your bare back against Edward’s chest. His face buried itself in your neck as his hands found your breasts, squeezing and caressing them as he continued to fuck you.

“You feel amazing,” he growled huskily, “all exposed for me like this, I love it.”

You turned your head to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as he bucked his hips against your body, pounding into your deepest depths. As your tongues wrestled with one another, Edward’s automail hand slid down your torso to tease at your clit.

You instinctively drew back from the kiss to pant and moan, and Edward took great pleasure in watching you squirm on top of him.

“I love watching you come undone like this,” he purred against the shell of your ear, eliciting yet another cascade of moans from you, “such a smart and refined young woman to the rest of the world, but nothing but a moaning slut for me.”

“Edward!” you gasped.

His fingers that had been working at your clit gently dipped inside of you, grazing against his cock. You nearly screamed as you felt yourself become even fuller. His other hand was squeezing your breasts and tugging on your nipples while he began to nibble on your ear lobe.

You continued to ride him like that, your body jerking with pleasure as Edward slammed in and out of you, using his fingers inside of you to move you up and down on his thrusting cock.

“Edward, I’m gonna-“

As he continued fucking you, he began to palm at your clitoris, overstimulating you to your climax. You arched your back and your entire body quivered as a jolt of pleasure rushed through you. Your pussy tightened around him and fluids gushed from your core as Edward helped you ride out your orgasm.

He removed his fingers and slowed down his pace, placing a kiss to your temple as your body continued to shake. He grinned as he watched your eyes flutter with post-orgasmic bliss.

He caressed your sides and trailed kisses down your neck lovingly. “Looks like someone had fun,” he teased, “Ready for more?”

You nodded and desperately pressed your lips into Edward’s, kissing him deeply and passionately.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding onto you tightly as he raised himself into a sitting position. “Mind if I take you from behind?”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” he growled before kissing your neck, “all right, with me then.” He ever so slowly adjusted your bodies so that you were on all fours and he was above and behind you; his cock never left your pussy.

You shifted your body and made yourself comfortable with your elbows on the sheets of the mattress since the comforter had long been kicked off the bed.

“You ready?” he purred against your ear.

You nodded and felt him begin to slide in and out of you again, but this angle made your walls feel so much more sensitive, especially after having climaxed once already.

You felt so hot and stimulated that you thought you would catch fire. You whined and moaned for Edward as you focused on not burning up underneath him.

“Hey,” he panted, sweat speckling his forehead, “how you doing down there, beautiful?”

You nearly screamed in response as Edward pushed himself in as deep as he could possibly go. You gripped the sheets beneath you and let out breathy, desperate moans.

Edward chuckled before letting out a husky groan. “Good girl.”

He quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming faster and more sporadic. He reached his hand down to play with your clitoris, encouraging you to come for him again as he rocked your bodies back and forth. His smooth talk had long left him as he could do no more than growl and moan out of sheer ecstasy.

You felt yourself tensing up, ready to release whatever sensation was coiling up inside of you, and with an exceptionally loud moan of Edward’s name, you clamped down on his cock as your pussy throbbed with the force of another orgasm.

Your climax was enough to push Edward the over the edge to his own, growling your name as he hastily pulled out of you and finished all over your back.

The two of you were still for a few moments as you fought to catch your breath. You allowed yourself to collapse onto your stomach, resting your head on your mattress. You smiled at Edward and brushed the hair from your forehead slicked with sweat.

Edward climbed off your bed, pulled on his underwear, and asked what he should use to help get you cleaned off. He returned from your bathroom with a towel with which he wiped his seed from your back. He tossed the towel into your bathroom and handed you your underwear to put on.

You knew you should probably shower or even get a drink of water, but the exhaustion was too intense to ignore.

Edward was already falling asleep as his arm landed on the pillows behind you, inviting you to lie next to him. He flashed you a lazy grin while you cuddled into his embrace.

As you drifted out of consciousness, you were certain that you felt Edward’s hand around your waist and his lips against your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I plan on posting one more chapter for this fic in the near future to wrap things up, so stay tuned! <3

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! I've been working on this fic awhile, so I'm hoping to update a bit more frequently than I do with my other works.
> 
> Leave Kudos and let me know what you think of the fic so far down in the comments. As always, thank you for reading. And be sure to check out my other works if you like my writing! <3


End file.
